Recently, accompanying with universal expansion of the Internet, TV shopping and the like, in addition to the traditional over-the-counter sale, mail-order sales have prevailed and such a distribution system has become widely used that a deliverer delivers an article to a consumer in place of a seller. Accordingly, there is a possibility of leakage of information about the article, for example, article name, price of the article and the like via the delivery slip. Since such information identifies the content of the article purchased by the consumer, the information is confidential information that seriously relates to the privacy of the consumer, and since the price of the article has such a characteristic that the value of the article can be comprehended therefrom, the price of the article should be considered as confidential information in view of preventing robbery in the delivery process.
In this view point, when the delivery slip has such a structure that a plurality of slips is laminated and bundled, the article can be delivered to the consumer in a state that the article name and amount of money to be received are described on a part of the delivery slip ensuring the confidentiality. When a delivery slip of this type is employed, however, available label printer is limited.
The patent document 1 discloses a label, which can be used as a sheet type delivery slip. The label is a sheet type label arranged so that an open information form portion is formed continuously with a confidential information form portion, and when the confidential information form portion is turned-back to the rear face side of the open information form portion and the open information form portion is stuck to the object, the confidential information form portion is prevented from being seen from the outside.    Patent document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-246882